Secret Past
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Past

By Andie O'Neill

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Nathan/Jack, Jack/OC

Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!

A/N: I've never actually written slash before so take it easy on me! :D Please review! I'd love to read your thoughts and comments!

* * *

Part One

It'd been a long time since he'd been in such a small town. Los Angeles wasn't known for its small towns, and he'd lived in California all his life. Still, there was something pleasant about the town he now found himself in, even if it did seem slightly off. It certainly wasn't old fashioned, he noticed as he watched kids walk down the street with ipods and other devices he didn't even _want_ to know about. He'd decided to park his car and take a little walk down the brightly colored streets, curious about the town Jack Carter had been living in for the past couple of years. Somehow he'd never expected it to seem so… small. Jack enjoyed a challenge, and a small town in the middle of nowhere didn't seem like it would ever be enough. Still, he'd been wrong before, so he would wait before passing judgment. The town certainly seemed unique… and _that_ had always been Jack.

He slowly opened the door to the Sheriff's office, and walked inside, noticing immediately two desks. One was empty, and the other sat across the room. A woman was sitting down typing on her computer, obviously engrossed in her work. There was a small jail cell nearby her desk with a bed, bathroom, and sink. He couldn't help but wonder if it was ever even used. "Can I help you?" the woman asked her expression guarded and gruff. He liked her already.

"Uh yeah… hi. I was told this is Sheriff Jack Carter's office," he explained, taking a few more steps into the room, looking around a little more, a bit curious about Carter's new working space.

"That's right. He's kinda busy right now… probably won't be back for a while."

He should have known. Jack never could stand still to save his life. "Right… um, I'm Benjamin Mitchell by the way. I used to work with Jack back in LA," he explained with his most charming smile.

The woman didn't seem fooled for a second, somehow Ben liked that. "Deputy Jo Lupo. A Marshall eh? Interesting…." She was looking him over, obviously curious though she hid it well.

"Well I was... but that was another life," he told her. He had no doubts that Deputy Lupo was good at her job. He wondered how she'd gotten stuck in such a small town.

"Welcome to Eureka," Lupo said, getting up and walking around her desk, folding her arms.

Suddenly the door opened once more, making Ben look back, hoping it was Jack. Instead he watched a young blonde that he hadn't seen or heard from in years come bursting into the office like she owned the place. Some things never changed. "Hey Jo, I have serious issues! I've got this huge test on quantum physics and…" she trailed off the moment she saw him, her frown suddenly turning into an excited smile as she dropped her back pack and launched into his arms, forcing the air from his lungs. "Oh my god! Uncle Ben!" she shouted in his ear.

Ben laughed, hugging her back, surprised at how much she'd grown. "Zoe Carter! As I live and breathe! You've grown up, kid! Abby told me you'd changed quite a bit, but this I was not expecting!"

Zoe let him go, the smile never leaving her features. "Well, what can I say? I can't believe you're here! How did you get here?! What are you doing here?! When did you talk to mom?"

Ben chuckled at all her questions. "Uh, way too many questions! Actually I called Abby a couple months back to see how you guys were doing. I gotta say I was pretty surprised to hear the best US Marshall in LA had relocated to a town in the middle of nowhere. Never thought I'd see the day!"

Zoe shrugged. "Well, Eureka's pretty special. You'd be surprised."

Ben had a feeling the young teenager was right. "So… I hear you'll be turning seventeen soon! Last time I saw you, you were what? Fourteen? You've grown up on me, Zoe!"

Zoe laughed, blushing just a bit. "Well, it has been a while. Does Dad know you're here yet?" she asked, folding her arms.

Ben cleared his throat, looking over at Deputy Lupo who was simply watching them interact, obviously more curious now than ever. "I was hoping to give him a visit, but Deputy Lupo over here says he's busy at the moment. So tell me… seeing anyone?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, folding his arms.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh please! If you talked to mom, you already know the answer to that question!"

"Lucas… Abby says Jack calls him hair boy. Tell me that's just an expression!"

Zoe grinned. "You know Dad!"

Ben laughed. "Unfortunately yes… I do. So when do I get to meet him?" was his next question. He'd been itching to ask the moment he saw her, having known about the new boyfriend from conversing with Abby months ago.

"Never!" was Zoe's retort as she shoved him playfully.

Ben chuckled.

"I was actually just about to head over to this shop nearby… Café Diem. I work there. Why don't you come with and I'll introduce you to a few people?" Zoe offered.

Ben was about to answer, when Lupo spoke first. "Um Zoe…" she trailed off, making an uncomfortable look as she glanced at Ben.

Zoe shook her head. "It's cool Jo. Just let Dad know… you can tell him where to meet us!"

"I don't know Zoe… maybe I should just wait for Jack. You know we have a few things to discuss…" he said sadly. He wanted more than anything to catch up with his adopted niece, but knew his issues with Jack would have to be worked out first.

Zoe frowned, understanding. "Yeah… you're probably right. We'll catch up later. I better go. Uh Jo, take good care of this guy… he's family," she told the older woman, with a sad smile before hugging Ben goodbye.

Ben smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you later, Zo."

"Later Uncle Ben!" she said before grabbing her bag and walking out of the office with a wave to them both.

Ben waved back, sighing as she looked back at Deputy Lupo.

* * *

"Stark! The guy is running an unsanctioned experiment without a permit! In fact, the guy wasn't even given permission from GD to start it to begin with! How am I supposed to do my job when you won't even let me do anything when they break the law?!" he shouted, following the scientist out of the elevator.

"Carter, I realize this is a hard concept for you to comprehend, but for the last time, you are _not_ to arrest him under any circumstances. Thorne believes his experiment has promise, and frankly so do I. Now, if you're finished I do have a meeting with Ms. Thorne in a few minutes-"

"Stark-" Jack cut in.

"Carter," interrupts Jo on the radio. "Over."

Nathan watched, slightly curious as to whether there may actually be a problem he should be aware of and waits patiently as Carter sighs. "Yeah Jo? What's up? Over."

"Uh, there's a Benjamin Mitchell here to see you. When you're finished, you might want to come down to the station… over."

Nathan watched the complete look of shock on the town Sheriff's features. Obviously the name has some meaning to Carter, though Stark can't imagine how. Perhaps an old friend or relative? Still, Carter does not look happy, and Nathan has a feeling there's a history there, and a bad one at that. The Sheriff looks over at Stark and sighs. "Alright, I'll be right there, Jo. Over," he says quickly. "This isn't over," he then tells Nathan, pointing a finger his way for emphasis.

Stark rolled his eyes, turning and walking away. "It never is, Carter," he tells him calmly, knowing the words will only frustrate the Sheriff further. Somehow he can't help but smile, if only for a second before going up the stairs that will lead to Thorne's office.

* * *

Jo watched as Benjamin Mitchell shifts uncomfortably in Sheriff Carter's chair, playing with a pencil he'd found off Carter's desk to waste time until he arrived. "So… Deputy Lupo. Must be interesting working with Jack everyday. He's quite a character, isn't he?"

Jo isn't really interesting in idle conversation, but her curiosity about the strange man from Carter's past get's the better of her. She's itching to talk to Zoe and find out more about the man. "How long have you known him?"

Mitchell smiled, putting down the pencil. "Feels like forever… way before Zoe or even Abby for that matter."

Jo leaned back against her desk as she stared at the man before her. His skin was evenly tanned, with raven black hair and the bluest eyes Jo had ever seen. He was attractive, that was for sure. He was a medium build in his dark jeans and gray polo shirt. He was wearing some rather worn out looking black boots that only seemed to highlight his appeal, and Jo couldn't help but wonder who he was. "Carter's never mentioned you," she told him, waiting for some kind of reaction that would give her a clue about his relationship with her Sheriff and his daughter.

Mitchell just laughed. "He wouldn't," was the only answer he gave, though the regret in his eyes told Jo enough.

She'd heard the tightness in Carter's voice the moment she'd told him about Benjamin Mitchell, and had immediately realized he wasn't just some old friend coming for a visit. The bitterness in Mitchell's voice told her there would be awkwardness the moment Carter walked in and she suddenly wasn't sure what'd she'd do when he returned from GD. She was about to say more when she heard the door slam shut and watched Carter walk into his office, his features almost cold compared to the usual pep she'd gotten used to seeing from him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Carter demanded, and Jo immediately tensed.

Mitchell didn't seem phased, as he turned in the chair. "Nice to see you too, Jack."

"What did you expect, Ben?! What?! Did you really think after all these years that I'd just forget what happened?!" the Sheriff shouted.

Jo was frozen in place, not quite used to seeing Carter so upset. Mitchell stood from the seat at Carter's desk. "I'm not here to start World War Three with you, Jack. We were friends once… a long time ago, and despite everything you and Zoe are still important to me."

Carter looked away for a second, his arms folded as he took in a calming breath and tried to gain back some control. "Last time Abby came to town… she said you'd quit."

Mitchell smiled leaning against Carter's desk. "Yeah well, it wasn't like I was given much choice. I was tracking a bad one down near San Diego… the whole thing went to hell. I wasn't fit for active duty so they offered me a desk job… somehow it just didn't appeal to me," he explained.

Jo had noticed a slight limp in Mitchell's step the moment he'd walked in, but she'd never quite expected it to be because of his former work as a Marshall.

"I saw Zoe earlier. Abby told me she'd grown up quite a bit, but I don't think I actually believed her."

Carter sighed, shaking his head. "Well, it's been awhile."

Mitchell nodded, his eyes never leaving Carter's. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

The Sheriff's head dropped for a second, and Jo knew then and there that he regretted his earlier outburst. "No Ben… it's… good to see you. When Abby'd told me you'd gotten hurt… I was worried. I'm glad you're back on your feet. How long were you planning to stay?"

"A week at most. Abby told me all about this place, but I gotta say it's pretty insane. Not exactly a place I ever expected you to end up."

Carter chuckled at that, though he didn't seem all that amused. Obviously, he was trying to be civil with his 'old friend.' "Yeah well, it keeps me busy believe it or not. Got a place to stay?"

Jo could see the worst was over and stood up. "I could take him by the inn," she offered.

"No… no, Jo. He can stay with me and Zoe," Carter told her, looking back at Mitchell. "Come on, get your stuff and I'll show you around."

Mitchell nodded a faint smile on his lips. Somehow Jo had a feeling things in Eureka had just gotten interesting.

* * *

"Okay, seriously, what is up with those two?" Jo asked Zoe as she poured more coffee in her cup.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "It's a very long and complicated tale… frankly, to tell you the truth I have no idea! Ben was Dad's like best friend for as long as I've been alive. I mean, they've had their issues over the years but they usually were worked out. Then one day they got in this really bad fight and Ben requested a transfer. That's all I know."

"What are we talking about?" asked Vince, who'd never had the self-control to resist Eureka gossip.

"Benjamin Mitchell. Apparently he was an old friend of Carter's. They had a bit of a fight back at the station… right in front of me. It didn't last long, but I doubt it's over. Something is obviously up with them. He said Mitchell did something… something Carter couldn't forget."

Zoe shrugged. "He and Dad tracked a lot of bad dudes together, maybe the fallout was work related?" she offered.

Vince raised an eyebrow, obviously interested. "A mystery… interesting!"

"I don't know, Zoe… that guy seemed pretty close to your Mom. He mentioned they'd been keeping in touch. Love triangle perhaps?" she asked. "Wouldn't be the first time Carter's had one of those," she added with a knowing smile.

Zoe smiled, shaking her head. "My Mom's always been close to Uncle Ben, even before I was born. He was my Dad's best man! Believe me, there's no love triangle there."

"How can you be so sure, Zo?" questioned Vincent, folding his arms. Jo smiled, mimicking Vince's look.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Well, for one thing… Ben's gay."

Jo frowned at that, a little surprised by the new piece of information. Oh yes, a definite mystery! Jo wasn't sure how yet, but she _was_ going to figure this one out… one way or another….

To Be Continued

A/N: Well? What did you think? If your upset by the extreme lack of Nathan/Jack in this chapter, don't worry... it's coming big time! This was just the set-up! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Past

Secret Past

By Andie O'Neill

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Nathan/Jack, Jack/OC

Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!

A/N: Wow! Thanks guys for all the reviews! I gotta say I thought after last night's episode it would be hard to write this, but now I think I'm determined to write this story more than ever... just to get a little taste of Nathan/Jack... it may be a while before we see that again. So, to get us through the long, hard times ahead... part two!

* * *

Part Two

Ben had always known that repairing his relationship with Jack wouldn't be easy. They'd both said a lot of things to each other, hurtful things that were hard to take back. Mitchell knew he hadn't meant half the things he'd said, and had known for a long time, but it wasn't easy to face the man who'd once been his best friend and remember why their friendship had ended. He couldn't help but wonder how different things would have been if they'd never gotten into their stupid fight. Would Jack still have become Sheriff of the backwater town he now lived in? Would Ben still be a US Marshall, hunting down the bad guys and living the life he'd dreamed of since he was five? Mitchell saw a pair of twins playing chess at a table, and then frowned when he watched the same set of twins walking their dogs down the street. Weird town. "Abby told me this place was a little wild, but I didn't quite believe her."

"So you still talk to Abby?" Jack asked as he continued to drive, his eyes focused solely on the road.

"You know I do," Mitchell told him. He was sure Abby had mentioned him at least once or twice to Jack during her visit. She always had. Abby was quite possibly the most amazing woman Ben had ever known. Despite everything she'd been through with Jack, she'd always wanted the best for him… and for Ben.

"Abby mentioned you were doing okay. It kind of surprised me, to tell you the truth. You were more the job than I was," Carter said, his voice revealing the tension between them.

Ben smiled faintly. "Yes well, let's just say I found something better to put my free time into. It's actually part of the reason I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Jack, there used to be a time when we were friends. Maybe after everything that's happened… maybe we can't be that close again, but I realized something that day that I got shot. I was losing a lot of blood and they didn't think I would make it to the operating table alive. It changes a person, you know? I have a lot of regrets in my life, Carter. Hell, my life's been filled with them. If I'm going to change that… it needs to start with you," Ben finally told him, trying to stay calm even as he knew things were likely to get ugly.

Jack sighed, turning a corner before finally parking in front of what looked like the entrance of a bunker. After a few seconds Carter looked at Mitchell. "I was upset, Ben. Abby and I were going through a divorce and my kid was pissed enough as it was. I loved Abby, and I had just lost her… and Zoe. I needed a friend, someone I could trust," Jack told him, getting out of the car. He slammed the car door shut, his hands on his hips as he watched Mitchell do the same.

At least he wasn't shouting. "I know, Jack, but I couldn't do it anymore. You knew how I felt!"

Jack opened the trunk of his car, getting out Ben's stuff before walking over to the entrance. Ben followed, a little nervous about where Jack was taking him as they walked down a few steps to another door. "S.A.R.A.H. door!" The door immediately opened to reveal the inside of the bunker and Ben knew his eyes were wide with surprise. The place looked like something from a magazine. He watched Jack walk into the kitchen almost immediately, dropping off his stuff on the couch. "Beer me, S.A.R.A.H.!" The cup immediately filled with beer and Jack grabbed his glass and took a generous sip. "Look Ben, I've had a long day. I spent three hours being stung by mechanical bees and another hour arguing with a guy who may in fact have been raised by the Devil, so forgive me if I'd rather not talk about this right now."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Ben told him, seeing how agitated their conversation was making him. He'd never been comfortable talking about his problems. "I know I could have handled what happened differently." He chose to ignore the mechanical bees story, not really sure he wanted to know.

Jack stared at him from the kitchen, his glass sitting on the counter. "Things haven't changed."

Ben smiled. "I moved on a long time ago, Jack. This is about our friendship… nothing more."

That seemed to help Carter calm down just a bit as his stance relaxed and he leaned against the kitchen counter. "In that case… I'm sorry too. I said some things… some pretty horrible things. If I could take them back I would."

Mitchell nodded. "We both did and said things we regret, Jack. But we're here now. That's what's important. So… I think now would be a good time for you to give me a beer and tell me all about this boyfriend Zoe's got going," he said, smiling by the end of his sentence.

Jack smiled too, a genuine one. "What? Hair boy? Don't even remind me."

Ben laughed, finally feeling better about his relationship with Jack. It would take time, but he had a feeling they would be okay… finally.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Allison had never felt so tired in her life… okay so that wasn't exactly true, but it was rather hard to remember the other times she'd felt equally as tired when every bone in her body screamed in exhaustion. "Vince, coffee please," she spoke, walking over to the man. It took her a minute to realize his focus was on something else and finally she followed her gaze to see Carter sitting at one of Vince's booths having lunch with a guy she'd never seen before. "Uh… who's he?"

Jo Lupo, who'd been staring at the two nearby Vince with a cold coffee in her hand, was the one to answer. "Benjamin Mitchell, and it looks like their getting along… very interesting."

"Guess they must have worked things out," said Zoe, handing Allison her coffee with an amused smile. "They came in about an hour ago for lunch… after torturing me about my taste in men of course," she explained. "He's an old friend of my Dad's. They worked together. He's going to be staying with us for a few days."

Allison raised an eyebrow, not sure why Lupo and Vince seemed so interested in the two. "Okay, there has to be more to this story. I haven't seen Vincent drool this much since Nathan and I almost got married."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Uncle Ben and my Dad have been best friends since like before I was born. He was my Dad's best man for my parent's wedding. Sadly they had a falling out a few years back and we haven't seen or heard from Ben since… until now," she explained.

Deputy Lupo finally pulled her eyes away from Carter and his friend long enough to huff in annoyance. "I got a little show back at the station, and I was thinking maybe there was a bit of a triangle between Mitchell and Abby, but it turns out Mitchell's gay!"

"The plot thickens!" cried Vince excitedly.

Zoe shook her head, laughing before she turned her attention back to Allison. "Vince thinks my Dad and Uncle Ben had a love affair."

Allison raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Carter?"

"I tried to tell him!" said Zoe with a sigh. "I think I'd know if my father was gay…."

"Although it would explain the shameless flirting between him and Doctor Stark," Lupo joked, grinning helplessly until she looked over at Allison. Awkwardly she cleared her throat and looked back at Carter and Mitchell.

Zoe just shook her head, getting back to work.

Allison turned, watching the two men as they ate, deep in conversation. Deputy Lupo's words kept replaying in the back of her mind and she couldn't help but frown. She wondered how Nathan would react to the strange mystery surrounding Mitchell and Carter. Probably not well, she supposed. "Perhaps I'll just go over there and introduce myself," she said. Vince and Jo were too busy being nosy to pay her any mind, and after a moment she put down her coffee and walked over to the guys. "Carter!"

Carter looked up from his meal and smiled. "Allison, hey." She glanced over at the other man who was casually taking a sip of his tea. "Uh right, this is Benjamin Mitchell. We used to work together back in LA. Ben, this is Allison Blake," he introduced.

Ben offered her his hand, giving her a friendly smile. "Abby mentioned you… said you were quite a woman. She never mentioned you were beautiful," he told her smoothly.

Allison blushed under his gaze, suddenly curious about the smooth talker. If he wasn't gay… wow. All the good ones were either gay or married. "Well, thank you."

"Easy there, tiger," Carter teased, grinning.

Ben laughed. Upon seeing her confused look Mitchell chose to explain. "Jack always said I had a knack for making women fall in love with me. I just call it being nice!"

Carter rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Ricky Martin would agree with you."

Mitchell just raised an eyebrow, looking far too pleased with himself. "So, Jack was telling me you have a son? Kevin?"

Allison smiled. "That's right."

Benjamin nodded, and then leaned in close. "Next time we meet I want to meet him. Tell him my birthday's September 14, 1969."

The Sheriff laughed at that. "I was telling him about our little… date… thing," he explained.

"I'll be sure to pass it along to him," she assured Jack's friend, finding it hard not to like the guy. With a pause she looked back at Vince and Jo who hadn't moved a muscle since Allison had walked up to the two men. "Well, I better be going. Enjoy your lunch… although I'm not sure how you can with those two staring at you like your Mary-Kate and Ashley!"

Mitchell just shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of like it. That Vince guy makes a mean turkey sandwich… I think I'm in love."

Carter shook his head. "I'll see you later Allison!"

"Later Carter," she said as she walked back over to Vince and Jo who looked positively giddy. "You two are horrible," she muttered to them, waved at Zoe, grabbed her coffee, and walked out of Café Diem.

* * *

"So what was all that about?" Ben asked as he watched Doctor Allison Blake walk out of the Café.

Jack looked down at his food looking suddenly uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"

Mitchell leaned back in his seat, folding his arms as he regarded the man he'd known for almost twenty years. They'd been through a lot together, and although it'd been quite a while since they'd last spoken, he could still read the guy like a book. "Alright… out with it. I could cut the tension with a butter knife," he said, waving said butter knife in the air for dramatic effect.

Carter frowned. "She and I… kinda had a thing."

Ben wasn't surprised. Jack had always been attracted to strong women, and Doctor Blake seemed just his type. "Yeah… I noticed."

"It's really not that big deal. It's just been… a bit weird. She got engaged a few months back and then… the day of the wedding she called it off," Jack explained, never looking Mitchell in the eye. "I still have no idea why she did it..."

Ben smiled, calmly taking a sip of his drink. "And now you feel like she could use some time before you make your move? Jack, promise me you aren't gonna wait a hundred years before finally telling her how you feel."

Carter sighed, shaking his head. "That's just it… I thought I'd be relieved. I'd been interested in her since the day I got here, but… I don't know. I'm just not sure it's what I want anymore."

Mitchell chuckled at that, finding far too much irony in the situation. "What else is new? Jack Carter doesn't know what the hell he wants. Some things change, but others stay the same," he teased, pushing his meal aside. "Alright, tell me about the other guy?"

Jack snorted at that. "He would be the guy I mentioned earlier… spawn of the Devil. I swear I've never met anyone that got under my skin quite like he does. He's got an ego big enough to be spotted from space! From the moment I got here he's made it a point to make my life just as difficult as possible… damn pain in the ass. I can't stand him… I don't know what she ever saw in that guy!"

"Easy on the eyes?" Mitchell questioned.

Jack shrugged. "I suppose… that whole 'tall, dark, and handsome' thing."

Finally Ben's smile turned into an all out grin. "You like him."

"What?!"

"Oh come on, Jack. I've known you too long. Maybe you can fool the others in this back water town, but I know you. He challenges you and you like that about him. Twenty bucks says you fight like an old married couple," Ben told him, unable to hide his amusement.

"I do NOT like, Nathan Stark. It's a damned miracle I haven't shot him yet," Carter fought.

Ben rolled his eyes dramatically. "Whatever you say, Jack." He would let their conversation drop. Suddenly he couldn't wait to meet Nathan Stark. He'd have to call Abby and get a little info first though….

Jack glared at him. "Drop dead," he muttered grumpily.

Mitchell couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Nathan could tell something was up the moment he looked up from his desk to see Allison Blake walk in with an almost worried look on her face. He knew he should be pissed with her. She'd accepted his proposal. She'd agreed to marry him and then out of the blue… told him that she couldn't. Part of him understood why she'd chosen not to. Stark had been through quite a bit over the years since coming back to Eureka, and he knew she'd decided not to go through with the wedding for good reason. He still wasn't sure how she'd come to see through the barriers he'd so carefully set up when it came to Sheriff Jack Carter, but then again… Allison knew him better than anyone. They had history. "Ally… what brings you by here?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, trying not to let his voice sound too cold. No matter what he understood, it still sucked to be rejected.

Allison sighed, fiddling with her coffee. "You wouldn't believe who I just met… an old friend of Carter's."

It had taken about six seconds for Stark to hear about the stranger in Eureka. The town was far too small. He'd heard Fargo and an intern having a long discussion on the matter as they tried to figure out the mystery of Carter's relationship with the visitor. From what he'd heard the man's name was Benjamin Mitchell, and used to be a US Marshall, working with Carter before he was shot and decided to quit. He was going to be staying with the Sheriff for a few days despite having had a pretty rough fight with Carter when they'd first talked. "Yes well… news travels fast in Eureka. Nice guy?" he asked, not quite sure he wanted to know.

Allison sat down on his desk. "A real charmer… that's for sure. If he wasn't gay… I'm quite sure every woman in Eureka would be passing him their number."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard that little piece of information. "Gay?"

Allison nodded. "So I'm told. Vince and Jo looked positively mesmerized watching them have lunch at Café Diem. Vince and Jo swear the fight was a lover's quarrel."

Stark snorted in amusement at the very thought. "Sheriff Carter?"

Ally just shrugged. "Yeah well, it's Vincent and Jo…. Zoe thinks the falling out was work related."

Nathan couldn't quite help the jealousy he felt at the very idea of Carter with someone else, but he managed to appear as disinterested as possible. "Yes well, as interesting as Eureka gossip can be, I'd rather not speculate," he dismissed, making a mental note to meet Carter's visitor.

"Just thought you'd wanna know," Allison told him with a sad smile before she moved off his desk. "You know if you ever want to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about, Ally. Trust me, I'm perfectly fine," he assured her despite the twinge he felt in his stomach. She knew enough as it was about his long kept secret. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I _do_ have work to do."

Ally sighed, walking out of his office. "Have it your way… just remember, I offered!" she said as she walked away.

Nathan sighed. He was _not_ having a good day….

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Past

By Andie O'Neill

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Nathan/Jack, Jack/OC

Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!

A/N: Wow! I've been absolutely loving the responses and reviews! They've really made me feel good about this story! Hopefully you'll like what I've got planned. Keep em coming!

* * *

Part Three

It didn't take long for gossip about the mysterious Benjamin Mitchell to spread all throughout Eureka, and the stories got more and more outlandish as they went along. Even for Eureka, it was getting rather ridiculous. "Did you hear the latest about that Mitchell guy?" Fargo asked, and Nathan couldn't help but look up as he stood around the corner, his PDA in hand. "Apparently, Carter's taking the rest of the week off to show his 'friend' a good time."

He could hear a woman snort, sounding extremely amused. "Oh I'm sure the Sheriff's showing that Mitchell a good time alright. Busy rekindling the romance, I suspect."

"I don't know… seems a little out there. Sheriff Carter just doesn't seem the type. I mean, he was married for years, and he's been chasing Doctor Blake since the moment he got here!"

"There is such a thing as bisexual, Fargo," the woman retorted.

Nathan rolled his eyes. It seemed Carter and Mitchell were turning into quite the hot couple. Stark was getting sick and tired of hearing about it. "Well, their having dinner at Café Diem tonight… heard it from Zoe herself." That got his attention… suddenly a night out didn't sound so bad… and perhaps he'd even run into… some 'old friends.' He couldn't stand it anymore; he wanted to meet Benjamin Mitchell.

* * *

Benjamin Mitchell had to admit, if only to himself, how much he was enjoying his time in Eureka. The people were quirky and bright, and it was obvious they loved Jack and Zoe a great deal. He was becoming quite attached to the town himself, which had been the biggest surprise of them all. He'd especially enjoyed meeting Jack's best friend, Henry Deacon, for the first time. Henry was a jack of trades in the small town, but seemed to enjoy his duties despite their demand. What had also been quite a shock to Ben's system was the acceptance, and open-mindedness of the town. He knew painfully well that word of his sexual orientation had spread all throughout the town, yet no one seemed to care… it wasn't even mentioned. It wasn't something Ben was used to.

He couldn't help but smile as he walked into Café Diem with Jack, seeing the owner, a man named Vincent wave them both over. "Hello Vincent," greeted Ben.

"Hey Vince," said Carter.

Vince smiled at them both. "Good evening! So I hear you were given a bit of a tour of Eureka, Benjamin. It certainly is beautiful here isn't it?"

Ben nodded without hesitation. "Oh yeah, it's a treasure. Never seen a place quite like this. I don't think I want to leave!"

"No one ever does," said Vince. "Go on and take a seat, I'll be right over to take both of your orders."

The two nodded as they found themselves a good table. "I gotta tell you, Jack, I thought you were nuts to want to live here… but now… wow! I can see why you like it here!"

Jack shrugged, smiling with pride. "This town's certainly been good to us. That's for sure."

Mitchell leaned back in his chair, staring back at the man he'd known for so long. So much had changed in Carter since their falling out years before. Jack had grown to be a loving and understanding father who was balancing his home life and his job almost without a sweat. He looked genuinely happy… happier than Ben had seen him for a very long time. Unfortunately it seemed not all Jack's issues had been dealt with completely. Mitchell had always been able to read Jack the way no one else could… not even Abby. Carter seemed to have it all, but he had no one to share it with, and the one person he wanted to share it with was the one person he would never consider.

It had always been Carter's problem, from the moment Ben had first known the guy. He lived in denial and seemed perfectly happy staying there despite the fact that it only brought him heartache in the end. As strange as it seemed, Jack thought too much. He was never very good at letting go and just going with the flow… accepting things as they were instead of denying anything that made him uncomfortable. His sister had always been the opposite… which was probably why they weren't quite as close as they should have been. Lexi was a true free spirit, and Jack had never accepted that about her. "What?" Carter asked, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Ben hadn't realized he was staring and immediately looked away. "Nothing Jack… just thinking."

"What about?" Carter pressed.

Mitchell shook his head, not quite ready to voice his observations. Things were finally getting back on track between them, and he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Sheriff Carter, having dinner I see… first date?" a voice said from nearby and Mitchell turned to see the originator walking toward their table in a suit Ben was sure must have cost him a fortune. He was tall, with curly raven black hair, and green eyes one could very easily get lost in. To say that Ben was speechless would have been an understatement. The man was absolutely beautiful.

Carter rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Funny… Ben, this would be that pain in the ass I was talking about. Nathan Stark, meet my _friend_, Benjamin Mitchell."

"This is Devil's advocate?" Ben asked in surprise, wondering how Carter ever got any work done.

"Devil's advocate?" Stark questioned, looking over expectantly at Jack.

Jack just shrugged. "Technically I called you the spawn of the Devil, but his version works too," he said with a smug smile.

Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking far too irresistible for Ben's already guttered mind. "So, you're the guy everyone in Eureka's been talking about."

Mitchell folded his arms, trying to focus on the tension between Jack and Stark rather than how perfectly the man's pants fit. "What can I say… I'm a popular guy. Jack's been telling me all about you. I gotta say, bravo. Anyone that can get under Jackie's skin as much as you can deserves some praise."

Stark shrugged, looking mildly amused. "It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it." Suddenly he turned to look at Jack, his brow quirking up just a bit. "_So_ you've been talking about me, Carter? Good things, I hope."

"Nothing but," muttered Jack as he huffed in annoyance. "Don't you have some puppies to eat or some kid's candy to steal or something?"

Mitchell grinned, enjoying the banter between the two. He wondered if Jack knew just how much they flirted with each other. He was so going to be getting that twenty bucks! "Now, now Carter… no need to be snappy. Maybe you should start switching to the decaf, eh Sheriff?" It was unbelievable! Finally there was someone in the world willing to kick Jack down a few pegs. Ben had always believed he alone… with some help from Jack's sister, had to carry the weighty responsibility, but it was obvious Nathan Stark had taken over just fine.

"Yeah… I don't think so, with all the crap you give me, coffee is a must… so is beer surprisingly enough," Jack threw back without breaking a sweat.

Stark simply shrugged. "Gotta work with the job you've been given, Carter." After a pause he cleared his throat and straightened. Jack didn't seem to catch Doctor Stark's brief look… but Mitchell had. The look may have been quick, but Ben had seen it enough before… affection. "Well, I can see I'm interrupting your very romantic evening, so I think I'll take my leave. Ally and I are working late tonight and I only dropped by to get some iced coffee," he said, his voice smug in a way that was downright sexy. Mitchell liked him… he liked him a lot. "Have a nice night… and Carter I should probably tell you… your fly's unzipped. Night," he said and walked over to Vince to order his drinks.

Jack immediately looked down, blushing as Mitchell heard the tale tell sound of something being zipped. And with that Ben burst into fits of laughter. Carter didn't seem quite as amused. "Just remember Ben… you're a _very_ sound sleeper," he reminded him, giving Mitchell his most threatening glare.

Ben cleared his throat, trying to force himself to stop laughing before Jack made good on his threat. "Yup, it's official. I _love_ this town." It was time for the next phase in his experiment. "Okay seriously, you told me the guy was a pain in the ass, but you never mentioned how finely _sculpted_ his is!"

At the time Carter had just received his coffee and was in the middle of taking a sip only to choke as he heard Ben's words. "Jesus Ben!"

Mitchell just looked back innocently. "What? The man is a beef cake with a side of freakishly sexy. Tell me you've noticed!"

Jack rolled his eyes, blushing furiously. "Sorry, I've always been too busy resisting the urge to throttle him… didn't have the time to notice."

Ben shook his head in wonder, while inwardly enjoying his observations. "I could think of a few urges I was just resisting…" he muttered to himself.

Carter groaned, taking another sip of his coffee. "I can't take you anywhere…."

* * *

"I am not jealous of Benjamin Mitchell… I only just met the man tonight!" fought Nathan as he sat across from Ally at his desk, typing up his reports to be forwarded to Thorne.

Allison smiled; folders open as she went through each one to make sure everything was right. "We had coffee here, Nathan. You're the one that insisted on going to Café Diem!" she fought, making him uncomfortable.

He hated being read so easily… even if it was Ally. Somehow it seemed strange hearing his ex-wife tease him about Nathan being with someone else… a man no less. "Ally, how was I ever supposed to know they'd be there? All I said was Mitchell isn't a bad looking guy… that's all I said!"

"Yes and you glared."

"I did not glare."

"Yes Nathan, you did. Actually it was more like a scowl."

Nathan almost growled in frustration as Allison continued to tease him. He had no reason to be jealous… Carter was straight. He was having dinner with an old friend, who just happened to be gay. Vince was gay, but no one cared that _he_ was friends with Carter. "Could we please drop this? We have a lot of work to do and I don't want to waste time arguing about trivial things!" he almost shouted.

Allison raised her eyes in surrender. "Fine Nathan! Fine!" she said, focusing back on her work. "I'm just saying-"

Stark sighed. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"You're kidding me!" said Jo in wonder as she leaned across the counter, her eyes wide with excitement.

Vince grinned back. "I swear! Doctor Stark went right up to them… and you could swear the man was jealous under all that sarcasm. Carter was absolutely clueless, but Mitchell certainly seemed to find it amusing!"

"Really?" That surprised Jo as she'd begun to suspect Carter and Mitchell's relationship to be anything but platonic. Perhaps their love affair was in the past and he had come simply to renew his friendship with the Sheriff? It was certainly a possibility.

Vincent nodded, leaning forward just a bit more. "You should have seen the way Doctor Stark was looking at the Sheriff… and believe me when I say Mitchell isn't blinded to it either. In fact, I could have sworn I heard the guy actually teasing Sheriff Carter about it! I'm telling you Jo, this may be it! This may be the one thing that makes Nathan Stark finally snap!"

Jo frowned, her eyes narrowing as she went over the new information in her mind, contemplating how best to use it. One of the other big mysteries had been the abrupt cancellation of Allison and Stark's wedding. It had been Allison who called it off, though refused to explain why, and Stark hadn't looked all that eager to explain either. "Wait Vince! You don't think… what if Allison cancelled the wedding because of Stark's feelings for Carter?! Oh my god! She knew!"

Vince nodded. "I wouldn't pull it past her… it's not like Stark keeps it hidden very well. Those two are at each other's throats 24/7! There has to be something we can do! Maybe we should talk to Zoe!"

Jo shook her head, sadly. "Zoe would never get involved in this… she doesn't even think Carter could be interested in a man."

"Well then we're just going to have to convince her!" fought Vince.

Lupo wasn't so sure. She knew all too well how stubborn the Carter's could be. Like daughter, like father. "First we need to do some more digging… maybe even heat things up a bit between Carter and Stark. If those two are ever going to get together, ten bucks it's right after a fight," she told him, smiling at the thought.

Vince smiled back. "I would take that bet, but I'd hate to lose ten bucks!"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Past

By Andie O'Neill

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Nathan/Jack, Jack/OC

Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!

A/N: This chapter gets a little sad at the end, but with a slight twist… mwhahahaha! lol Don't worry, it's really not that bad! Review please! They give me fuel! :D

* * *

Part Four

"Cut it out, Ben!"

Zoe frowned, walking down the steps of her home/bunker, tired as can be as she walked into the kitchen just imagining how wonderful it would be to have some coffee in the morning. "Are you guys still at it?" she asked with a tired sigh, sitting next to her adopted uncle.

Ben grinned in amusement. "Zo, you wouldn't believe who you're Dad and I saw last night… Nathan Stark!"

Zoe somehow didn't see how that would be all that exciting, especially since she saw him all the time. "So?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes dramatically. "So?! Zoe! He came right over to us, right? Him and Carter flirted a little and then Stark-"

"Benjamin! He's not gay!" shouted Zoe's father in annoyance. "And we were not flirting! That's called fighting… there's a difference!"

Ben raised an eyebrow at that, folding his arms in disbelief. "No, what we're doing right now is fighting. You two were flirting." Zoe watched as her father poured beer over his cereal… that was never a good sign. "The best part was just before Stark left-"

"He was _not_ ogling my package, Mitchell!" interrupted her father and suddenly Zoe was all ears.

"What?!" she questioned, feeling far too lost in their conversation. Stark ogling?! It wasn't possible!

"Then how did he know your zipper was down?" Ben challenged with a smug smile, as if he was sure he'd won the argument. Zoe looked over at her father expectantly; rather curious as to how he would answer.

Her father blushed immediately. "That doesn't mean he was ogling!" he fought weakly.

Ben sighed, looking over at Zoe. "The guy was ogling… Jack was sitting at the table. You don't just accidentally see that a person's zipper is down when they're sitting at a table where it's out of sight _unless_ you were ogling."

Zoe smiled as she watched her father gulp down the rest of his beer before working on his cereal. Stark ogling her father? She wasn't sure whether to be severely disturbed or intrigued. The usually distant scientist didn't seem the type to go around ogling her father… or any other guys for that matter, especially when she'd thought the man only had eyes for Allison. Was it possible Jo and Vince had been on to something? Suddenly more awake, Zoe popped up from her seat, grabbed a brand muffin and some orange juice and sat back down. "Just please tell me you were wearing boxers, Dad!" she teased, laughing along with her uncle as her father blushed once more.

The elder Carter groaned immediately. "Mitchell… your corrupting my daughter!" he accused as he moved around them to get some more beer.

Ben just shrugged his smile firmly in place. "She's a Carter… not like she ever had a chance anyway…."

* * *

While Jack was spending the day drinking his cares away, Ben had decided to take a little walk. It was a beautiful sunny day… no cloud in sight, and Mitchell couldn't help wishing he were living in the peaceful town rather than the busy streets of LA. He'd been planning a side trip to the Café to get some Vinspresso when he saw her… Allison Blake. Benjamin had been floored by her beauty from the moment he'd met her. He completely understood what had attracted the town Sheriff to her… especially her smile. Ben had always appreciated a good smile. "Doctor Blake," he greeted pleasantly, walking casually to greet her. "Beautiful day, wouldn't you say?" he asked, giving her his most charming smile.

Allison smiled back, walking in step with him. "Benjamin… it certainly is. But please, call me Allison."

Ben nodded. "I was just about to head over to Café Diem to grab a drink… you wouldn't happen to have a few minutes would you?" he asked, hoping she would be free. When she gave him a curious look he shrugged. "I hate to drink alone… even if it is just coffee."

Allison raised an eyebrow at his explanation. "Where's Carter? I thought he took off so he could spend some time with you while you were visiting?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes at the image her question provided in his mind, unable to stop the chuckle of amusement. "Jack's still at the bunker eating his beer covered cereal while arguing with his house slash nagging wife about his health," he explained.

Allison laughed, shaking her head. "Cereal beer… never a good sign!"

"Yeah well, I think he's still brooding over the fact that Zoe and I were teasing him mercilessly this morning."

"What about?" she asked curiously.

Ben wasn't sure why, but for some reason, Allison Blake fascinated him. It was obvious she was alluring… or she never would have attracted a guy like Doctor Nathan Stark… or Jack Carter for that matter. For that in itself he had to respect her. She had a quiet intelligence, not over ambitious, or over confident. He liked that about her, but what he liked best was her intuition. He'd always been good at reading people; it was why he'd made such a good US Marshall. "We ran into your ex-husband last night… Carter and I… while we were having dinner. Tell me; are those two always like that?"

Allison laughed, and to Ben it almost sounded like music. He had no doubts that if he wasn't gay, he would have been asking out Allison the moment he met her. "Pretty much. How bad was it?"

Mitchell kicked a small pebble out of his way, not quite sure where they were walking, but enjoying the conversation. "To be perfectly honest, Allison? I thought for sure they were either going to hit each other or kiss each other by the end of the night!"

Blake shook her head, obviously amused. "Sounds about right."

"The worst part is, Jack seems completely clueless… then again, Jack's always been clueless."

"I think its more denial than anything else…" she told him. "They seem to have that in common."

Ben could see Café Diem up ahead of them. He could taste the Vinspresso now…. "So… your ex-husband… tell me about him."

"Why do you want to know so much about, Nathan Stark?" she asked, pausing in front of the Café. Mitchell knew she wouldn't go in unless he was truthful with her, and he could already smell the coffee inside, which meant she would be getting her answer whether he wanted to give it or not.

"The way I see it, Allison, we can either go on watching our two boys screw things up as we both know they will, or we can do something about it. Jack may be an idiot, but he's a good guy… and good guys deserve to be happy. Besides, if it doesn't work out… I'd be more than happy to take Jack's place as Stark's whipping boy. I mean the guy is absolutely gorgeous!" he joked, walking into Vince's Café.

Allison cracked a smile at that, shaking her head as she followed him in. "How you and Carter became friends I'll never know!"

"No one does, believe me," he assured her smiling in return. It truly was a mystery!

* * *

Ben Mitchell had learned long ago that it was useless to try and talk sense into Jack Carter… especially when it came to his feelings. It was the basic 'type A' personality and Mitchell had learned the hard way just how ingrained that personality was. Carter was stubborn even at the best of times, but Mitchell didn't feel right about his visit. He only had a feel days left and he wanted to spend them making up for some of the many things he'd done wrong. Jack Carter deserved to be happy, and if that meant completely screwing everything he'd worked so hard to rebuild, Ben was willing to try. Zoe and Jack were his family, and nothing would ever change that.

It was late when he got up from the fold out couch, slipping on his track pants and a white T-shirt just before he grabbed his keys and wallet. "S.A.R.A.H. door," he whispered, not wanting to alert Zoe or Carter to his plans.

"**Is there a reason why you're leaving so late at night, Ben Mitchell?"**

He'd heard Carter complain about the AI more than once, and finally understood why. She was worse than a housewife and just as annoying. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I just… have some unfinished business," he explained.

The door opened seconds later and Mitchell let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes it was creepy knowing the whole house was being run by an artificial intelligence. Hadn't anyone ever heard of Hal 9000? Without a sound he left the bunker and eased into his car, turning it on and pulling away from the house. He knew he was probably being absolutely reckless and stupid, but he had to do something. What he'd seen at dinner had answered all his questions as to what was wrong with Carter's life. He wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

* * *

It'd been a very long night for Nathan Stark, a long few nights in fact as he and Allison reviewed piles and piles of paperwork thanks to the numerous changes Eva Thorne was making. It hadn't helped that Allison had made the most of that time by torturing him with reasons why he was in fact jealous of Benjamin Mitchell. Nathan was certain he never wanted to hear the name for the rest of his life. It was as if Eureka had been put under some spell and as far as Stark was concerned, it only proved to make him sick to his stomach… and it _wasn't_ because he was jealous! Nathan turned off his car, forcing himself to get out as he walked toward the entrance of his house.

"Doctor Stark."

Nathan froze, his keys poised in front of the lock that would allow him entrance to his home. Slowly he turned around, seeing the lone figure in the darkness… Benjamin Mitchell. Figured. "Mr. Mitchell," he greeted coldly, in no mood after the day he'd just had. "Rather late wouldn't you say?" he asked.

Mitchell walked closer to him, the porch light revealing the track pants and white shirt. "How was your late night with Doctor Blake?" he asked. When he narrowed his eyes, obviously wondering how he'd known, Mitchell shrugged. "I had coffee with her earlier… she was telling me you two had your work cut out for you."

Nathan cocked his head to the side as he regarded Carter's good friend, not quite sure what to make of the man. "Long…. I must admit I'm curious as to how you got here."

Mitchell rubbed the back of his head awkardly, a half smile appearing on his lips. "I got to this town in a car… and it really wasn't all that hard to get into Carter's computer and find your address. Jack doesn't know I'm here… and he'd probably shoot me if he found out."

Stark folded his arms, the feeling that something big was happening too hard to ignore. "Then maybe you should return to the Sheriff's bunker before Carter puts you in a wheel chair."

"Been there… done that," Benjamin joked, though even Stark realized it was only to relieve the tension.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Mitchell?" he finally asked.

"It's Ben… and I came to tell you a story."

Nathan's eyebrow rose in surprise as he tried to understand. This man was almost as confusing as Carter. "I haven't needed a bedtime story since I was five years old."

Mitchell chuckled, taking a step closer. "Oh believe me… this one you'll want to hear. It's quite the crowd pleaser really. It has it all… love, hate, anger, fear, passion, betrayal, action, and the ever popular angst. It's the story everyone in Eureka's been dying to know."

Stark held Mitchell's gaze, refusing to back down. "Why tell it to me?"

Benjamin finally looked away, and Nathan could see the regret in his eyes. "The damned fool always was good at getting in his own way, Doctor Stark. I never understood that… not until it was too late." He paused for a second, looking back at Stark, and the scientist could see the determination in his eyes. "He has feelings for you, Doctor Stark… and I know you feel the same way."

Suddenly Stark didn't want to hear anymore and immediately turned around, shoving his key in the door lock. "It's getting late… maybe you should leave the story telling for another time."

"Doctor Stark!"

Nathan wasn't sure why, but even as he stood, the door swung open, steps away from the walls that could hide his secret… he couldn't go in. So he stood there, his back turned away and stared into his house of refuge.

"It's frustrating isn't it? He can drive you absolutely crazy till the point that you want to break his scrawny little neck, but you can't help but stare when he's not looking. You spend hours just staring into space trying to figure out how he wormed his way in, but there's no explanation. He's an absolute idiot sometimes… alright _all_ the time, and yet there are times… even at his dumbest, that he shows just how smart he really is. He makes absolutely no sense and you don't understand how anyone could ever be interested in him, and that frustrates you because no matter how hard you try to fight it… _your_ interested in him. He's honest… and innocent and you know without a doubt that you can trust him with everything else but your heart. I've been there, Doctor Stark. I know what it's like and believe me… loving Jack Carter is never easy. I wasn't given a choice… and neither were you. We're more alike than you realize."

Nathan turned back around, his heart beating furiously in his chest as he stared down at the stranger who'd spoken words that had lied heavily on Stark's heart since the moment he'd met Jack Carter. "What do you want from me?"

Ben shook his head. "Nothing. I just want to see Jack happy. Got time for a story?" he questioned, hope in the man's eyes and Nathan just couldn't ignore them.

"Yeah," Stark finally spoke. "I got time."

* * *

Fargo was tired, beyond tired as he drove down the empty roads of Eureka, on his way home from Global. Unfortunately… he wasn't tired enough as he spotted the mysterious Benjamin Mitchell walking up the steps and follow Doctor Nathan Stark inside his house. Douglas furiously wrestled his phone out of his pocket, his car screeching to a halt. "Oh god Jo! You are never going to believe what I just saw!" Oh yeah… this was huge! Mitchell was having an affair with Nathan Stark behind Sheriff Carter's back! Fargo knew it all along!

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Past

By Andie O'Neill

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Nathan/Jack, Jack/OC

Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!

A/N: This chapter has a bit of angst, but believe me when I say you'll enjoy this one. :D Let's just say I was wearing a very evil grin when I typed this chapter up! lol Wow, I seem to be on a bit of a roll... this story is just flying outta me! Usually it takes me a little bit longer...

* * *

Part Five

"Nathan Stark and Ben Mitchell are not having an affair," Zoe said in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

Fargo folded his arms. "If that's true then why was Mitchell walking into Doctor Stark's house at almost two o'clock in the morning?"

Jo and Vince immediately looked at her expectantly, neither quite sure what to believe. Zoe could understand why they'd be confused. It didn't exactly look good that he'd been spotted late at night walking into Stark's house, but she also knew Ben. "Yesterday he spent the whole morning teasing my Dad about flirting with Nathan, so why would he go behind my Dad's back and hook up with Stark? He was practically begging my Dad to consider the guy," Zoe told them, unable to stop from smiling. "Apparently Stark was totally ogling my Dad."

Jo grinned. "Why am I not surprised? So you finally believe us?"

Zoe sighed, leaning against the counter. "If my Dad _is_ attracted to men… or in any case Stark… I don't think he knows it." Vince frowned. "But… maybe it's not quite as impossible as I thought," she admitted.

"Oh thank god!" said Vince, excited as he pulled Zoe into a hug before turning back to Jo. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage?"

"How so?" questioned Fargo looking completely confused.

Jo smiled, her eyes narrowing just a bit. Suddenly Zoe had a feeling she wouldn't like where the conversation was heading. "We do what we do best… we gossip. Carter's supposed to be coming into work today to do some paperwork." Suddenly her smile turned decidedly sinister and Zoe couldn't help but feel bad for her father. Jo could be horribly sneaky when she wanted to be. "You guys… I think I have a plan. You know that fight you and I were talking about Vince?"

Vince raised an eyebrow, curious. "Yeah?"

"Bring out the boxing gloves… cause things are about to get ugly."

Zoe groaned. "I swear… if either my Dad or Ben comes home with a black eye, _all_ of you are dead!"

* * *

Jack glared at the pile of paperwork that seemed to have no end in sight. He'd been going through it for over an hour and wasn't even close. "I was only gone for a couple of days!" he shouted in frustration, opening the next file with Jo's statement.

Jo smiled at him from across the room. "It's Eureka; Carter… just because you took a few days off doesn't mean the rest of the town did."

Carter sighed, resisting the idea of letting out his frustrations on the paperwork sitting on the desk by sending it all flying across the room, preferably at Jo. It wasn't her fault he'd barely gotten a wink of sleep. It wasn't her fault he'd spent the entire night replaying Ben's words through his head about him and Stark. For years the two had been at each other's throats, mostly because of Allison, yet somehow he was starting to wonder if that was the real reason. He couldn't help but enjoy fighting with Stark at times… like it was some kind of sport. He'd always thought Stark hated him, but Ben had seen something completely different… and Jack _was_ having a hard time explaining how Stark had known his fly was open. Was it really possible that all their fighting was really sexual tension? It had never occurred to him before, but then again, Jack usually didn't think of other guys in such a way. The one time Jack had actually toyed with the idea of being with a man it had gone horribly wrong. His track record dating women hadn't been all that wonderful either. Carter let out a groan as Jo dropped more files on his desk.

Jo just smiled. "Don't get mad at me just because you're angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Don't get me wrong… I don't really blame you! I mean, I still can't believe it myself!" she said, looking at him with what seemed suspiciously like pity.

"Believe what?" he questioned, not sure what she was talking about. Perhaps she'd finally lost it?

Jo rolled her eyes. "Mitchell and Stark? I was sure you already knew!"

Suddenly Jack's chest tightened, though he wasn't even about to contemplate why. "What about them?"

Deputy Lupo frowned, looking at her computer. "Nothing… it's nothing. Just forget it."

"What about them Jo?" he repeated, in no mood to force the information out of her.

Jo hesitated for a second before getting up from her desk. "Fargo saw Mitchell walking in Stark's house at like two o'clock in the morning. Everyone's been talking about it! From what I hear from Vince… apparently Benjamin had a thing for Doctor Stark, though I can't say I blame him. He isn't exactly ugly, but I'm just surprised he would do that to you!"

Jack frowned, more confused after she'd told him the latest gossip than ever before. "How is that possible? Ben was sleeping on the couch when I woke up. Maybe it was someone else." The thought didn't comfort him anymore than the idea that it would be Ben, but Carter wasn't sure he was ready to face where those thoughts would lead.

Lupo shook her head. "His car was in the drive way. Fargo said it was a silver mustang."

That was Mitchell's car. Carter looked away for a second, trying to ignore the jealousy that arose at the very thought of Nathan and Ben together. After all the teasing, why would Ben begin something with Stark? It didn't make any sense. "You really need a hobby," he chose to tell her and returned to his paperwork. He wasn't quite ready to deal with the conflicting emotions he was feeling.

"If you ever need to talk-"

"Jo, for the last time… I am not with Ben Mitchell, and I am certainly not harboring any interest in Nathan Stark!"

He could hear Jo sigh as she walked around her desk and sat back down. "You sure you're okay, Carter?"

"Fine… perfectly fine," he told her… now if only he could believe it himself.

* * *

Ben Mitchell had always been a bit of a rebel. It was something he and Jack had always had in common. Through high school Ben had lived mostly in New York after his father lost his job and decided to accept a new one on the other side of the country… far away from LA. He'd made new friends and gotten himself into a hell of a lot of trouble. His favorite had been the nights he'd sneak out of the house, meet up with friends, and enjoy some party a classmate was throwing or some club not far from his apartment. The world hadn't exactly been an easy going place back then, and for a young gay kid it was down right impossible. Acting out was inevitable. Still, he would never forget the night he'd finally been caught… sneaking back into his apartment at three o'clock in the morning. His father had been sitting at the couch with the lamp beside him turned on and a book in hand. Ben had almost peed his pants right then and there.

When Ben found himself quietly walking into one of his closest friend's bunker at one o'clock in the morning he'd been unable to hide his grin at the mental imagine when he froze at the sight of Jack Carter sitting on the couch with a beer in hand watching the game… with an expression very similar to his father's. "Hey," he greeted awkwardly. "Zo asleep?"

Jack didn't look at him as Mitchell dropped his wallet on the table and sat beside him. "She's sleeping at Pilar's tonight," Carter told him coldly.

It didn't take an expert for Ben to see there was obviously something bothering Jack. "Oh yeah… met her. Nice girl, weird name."

Jack didn't say anything, his eyes glued to the game.

"So… what'd I do?" he asked casually, leaning back against the couch.

Carter shook his head. "Why'd you come here, Ben? Just thought you'd have a little fun with me for a week or so? Got bored with your life so you decided to screw up mine? Again?"

Ben frowned, sure he looked completely confused. "Ummm gonna clue me in on where all this is coming from?"

Jack jumped up from the couch, slamming his beer on the table as he walked into the kitchen to grab another beer. "Did you have a good time at Stark's last night?" he asked, the sarcasm just dripping from his voice. Mitchell was surprised at the anger behind his words. He'd known Jack had feelings for Nathan, but he'd never expected out right jealousy.

"How did you hear about that?" he asked calmly, standing up and turning around to look at Jack.

"It's a small town, Mitchell!"

"I didn't sleep with Nathan, Jack," he assured him. "There's no need to be jealous-"

"I am not jealous!" Carter shouted defensively, and Ben could just see his blood pressure shooting through the roof.

"Sure seems like it," he noted, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't about to be pulled into a huge fight with Jack… he knew how those ended. They ended with neither of them speaking for a while until someone decided to stop being stubborn.

"I just don't get it, Ben! You spend all this time teasing me about Stark, and then I hear you were at his house at two something in the morning?!" Jack questioned. "Is this all just a game to you or something? See how far you can push me?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Again with the jealousy… Jack, I didn't sleep with Stark. We talked… then I left. End of story. In fact the whole conversation was entirely focused on _you_."

Carter looked away, his hands on the counter as he leaned forward, his frustration and anger clear on his face. "I am not jealous! Whether you realize it or not, you should know, I'm not interested in men, Benjamin!"

Ben folded his arms, and shifted his stance. "And we're back to that…. Took you long enough. Jack, don't feed me that bullshit. I didn't believe you then, and I sure as hell don't believe you now," he said without even blinking an eye.

Jack looked back at him, his eyes betraying the fear Ben knew he had. It was never easy to accept being different, even in a town where the people seem to accept just about anything. Mitchell could probably dress in drag and take a walk to Café Diem without anyone even batting an eyelash. He knew Carter liked women, but he also knew Carter liked men… at least one in particular. It wasn't as easy for Jack as it had been for Ben. Ben had never truly been confused about who he was, and with the help of his closest friends he'd learned how not to be afraid. For Jack it was a little more complicated. Jack had a daughter who didn't know the secrets he'd spent so many years putting behind him. Carter didn't understand why he could spend so many years of his life dating women only to fall for a man… seemingly out of the blue. The last time he'd had such a problem it'd ended in disaster. "Get out," Jack whispered. "Just get out."

Mitchell stared back at Jack, seeing the conflict. "He understands better than you know, Jack. Maybe the reason why you and I never worked out was because no matter how close we were… we didn't understand each other. Nathan does. You fight with him, and you get under each other's skin, because deep down you both know something's there and you both are so afraid of finding out what it is that you take it out on each other. Most people just call it sexual tension… but it doesn't really matter what you call it. What matters is that it's there, and ignoring it won't make it go away."

Jack grabbed his beer, taking a long swig before he finally locked eyes with Ben. "I'm not like you, Ben. You think you know me, but you don't."

Ben wasn't going to back down. "Fine Jack… no more games. No more jokes. I can do that," he assured him, walking around the couch to face Jack head on. "How long has it been? How long has it been since you felt this kind of raw desire? Months? Years? How long, Jack?"

"Shut up, Ben! Just shut the hell up!" Carter shouted, walking away in his desperation to avoid his problems.

"You can run away all you want; Jack, but eventually it will catch you! If you won't do it for yourself, at least do it for Zoe!"

Jack quickly turned back around. "You keep Zoe out of this!"

"You think it's easy for her, Jack? To see you unhappy? To see you alone? Do you really think that's what she would want? Take a look around Jack! What do you see?"

Jack was staring at him, quiet. He was speechless and Ben couldn't really blame him.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about what's normal and ask your daughter what she sees when she walks in this house," Mitchell told him, grabbing his wallet and walking out the door without another word. When he finally reached his car Ben let out a sigh before grabbing his cell phone. "Yeah, Jo? It's Ben… phase two is complete," he reported with a faint smile. He could hear the excitement in her voice as she asked him how it had gone. "Somehow I didn't think it'd be so easy… he must really like this guy. Oh and by the way… I'm sleeping on your couch tonight. I have no place to stay and technically it's all your fault," he teased and got into his car."

He could hear her laughing on the other end of the line just before he hung up.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Past

By Andie O'Neill

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Nathan/Jack, Jack/OC

Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!

A/N: I can't believe I'm saying this already, but it's actually almost finished! Wow! Just a few more to go! :cries:

* * *

Part Six

Allison was floored, beyond floored. She was stunned. Astonished. Flabbergasted! "Oh my god," she whispered, shocked by what Nathan had told her. She hadn't even had her coffee yet. "So that was what their little fight in front of Jo was about?!" she asked, her mind still reeling at the thought.

Stark leaned back at his desk with a drawn out sigh. "Apparently," he answered.

Allison frowned, running a hand through her hair as she let Nathan's story about his late night encounter with Mitchell digest. "No wonder he was pissed…" she mumbled to herself. It took her a few minutes to realize Nathan was staring and she immediately looked up at him. "What?"

Nathan just smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so flustered, Ally," he teased, and Allison couldn't believe how good it felt to see him relaxed around her again.

She smiled back, rolling her eyes. "Yes well… I think I made the mistake of picturing it…" she admitted, blushing just a bit. Her smile waned minutes later as she realized what Mitchell's tale would mean for Nathan. "He's not gonna make it easy for you, Nathan."

Stark frowned. "No… I don't suppose he will, but then again, when has Jack Carter ever been easy… about anything?"

He had a point. Jack was stubborn, plain and simple. He'd given her a headache on more than one occasion and she had no idea how Nathan was going to fair… especially since her ex-husband was even less experienced than Jack. He was going into a war zone blind-folded and she didn't like it. "So what are you going to do?" she finally asked.

Nathan shrugged, rubbing his face, looking suddenly tired. "I honestly don't know."

Allison looked down at the paperwork on his desk and sighed. "Well if push comes to shove we could always invent some wacky only in Eureka Viagra and lock you two in a room together for a couple hours…" she offered with a grin just as Stark was drinking his coffee.

He immediately started choking on his drink, barely stopping himself from spitting the liquid on her. "You have been spending _way_ too much time with Deputy Lupo, Ally," he muttered in annoyance before getting back to work.

Allison laughed as she watched her ex-husband blush… _so_ worth it.

* * *

He hadn't been jealous… how could he be? He didn't care about Nathan Stark. Hell, he couldn't even stand the man for more than twenty seconds! Even if he was attracted to a man… he would never pick Stark in a million years! His ego alone was far too big for Jack's liking, was almost the size of Eureka itself. He was smug… had been that way since the day they met. Nathan had an attitude, was constantly being rude, and seemed to lack even basic social skills! He was also tall, with eyes one could get lost in, and a smile that could take Jack's breath away. "Oh god, what am I doing?" he asked himself as he realized the turn his mind had taken. It wasn't like it would have ever worked out! They'd kill each other in a matter of days! So why did Mitchell seem so insistent that Jack give him a chance?

Jack had been staring at the baseball game for hours, but not really watching it as he contemplated what life would be like if he were to begin a romantic relationship with Stark… even though he never would. "This is crazy!" Jack whispered to himself in frustration, throwing the remote aside as he got up and started pacing. "I'm not gay… I can't be." If his father were alive Jack had a feeling he would have gone nuts at the very idea of his son being bisexual. Jack's father had always been a bit up tight… or as Lexi liked to put it… the stick up his ass was so far in no one could even see it anymore. Carter knew as he'd gotten older that he'd come to share many of those less attractive qualities. He wasn't used to just letting go and going with the flow. He liked rules. He liked order. He didn't, on the other hand, like watching his life spin out of control… which it seemed to be doing ever since Ben had come in town to visit. Typical. Still, Mitchell was right; he had to talk to Zoe. Jack hated the idea of putting his issues on her, but he knew it was important to see how his daughter felt. He immediately walked up the stairs, opening her door swiftly. "Hey Zoe."

"Hey," said Zoe with a small smile. She was sitting on her bed studying, legs swinging around in the air as she lay on her stomach.

"Physics?" he asked, sitting down on the bed beside her, kissing the top of her head.

Zoe sighed, looking down at the book in disgust. "Yeah… Henry's tutoring seems to be helping though… I think I actually understand about seventy percent of this book now."

Jack smiled down at her. "Well considering I probably understand about two percent of that book, I'd say you're doing well," he assured her.

Zoe smiled at him, before closing the book and getting up to sit beside him. "Okay Dad… what's up? I'm guessing physics isn't the reason you're up here… especially since Jo tells me Uncle Ben's sleeping at her house right now."

Carter frowned, suddenly having second thoughts. Abby was so much better then he about such things. He didn't talk about feelings, especially to his almost seventeen year old daughter. It wasn't their thing. How could he even be considering the idea of being with Stark? It was madness! It was Stark! The man he'd been fighting with since almost the moment they'd met! The man that continued to belittle him almost every chance he got! The man… the man that had a million PhDs and a Nobel Prize. It took a minute for him to realize he hadn't said a word for quite awhile and that Zoe was smiling at him as if he was a complete idiot.

"You know Dad, Ben was right… you really are completely clueless," she told him, rolling her eyes. "Then again… I guess you weren't the only one."

"What?"

Zoe got off the bed, walking over to the chair that sat at the corner of her room. She looked over at him, suddenly very serious. "You know I've been replaying every conversation, every moment since Ben was teasing you about Stark… and I just don't know why I never saw it before, you know? I mean, I pride myself on this kind of thing! It's just; I was so used to you being head over heels for Allison that I didn't realize what was really happening."

Jack leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, hands interlocked. "Zoe you know I would never… _**never**_ want to upset you. The only thing I've ever wanted is to make you proud."

Zoe frowned, staring back at him. "Dad… you _do_ make me proud, now more than ever before. Look, I don't care if your gay, straight, or bisexual… what matters is seeing you happy."

"And you think I could be happy with Stark?" Jack asked her, fearing he knew what her answer would be. He wasn't even sure he could imagine it. How could he be happy with Stark? As much as they fought, as explosive as they were… how could anyone believe they'd be happy together?

Zoe leaned forward and took his hands in hers as if she were about to tell him his pet had just been run over. "I think… that you'd be an idiot if you didn't find out."

Her words surprised Jack, and suddenly he was trying to figure out how his little girl had grown up so fast. Carter tightened his grip on her hands as he felt his heart beat quicken. Could he really do it? Could he really throw out the window everything he'd ever known and pursue a relationship with Stark? It was a terrifying thought.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, smiling once more. "Go talk to him, for pete's sake!"

Jack smiled back.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was actually doing it. He'd finally lost it! Yup, that had to be it! There was no way Jack Carter would EVER decide to take a drive down to Global Dynamics to ask out Nathan Stark. Maybe it was the mechanical bees. It hadn't been long since he'd gotten stung by those things. Maybe they'd injected him with some crazy drug that was causing him to completely lose his mind. He was taking the advice of a freakin' sixteen year old! Okay… soon to be seventeen in a couple days, but that wasn't the point. What was he doing? What happened to the whole not being interested in men thing? Especially when those men were named Stark! Especially when those men had dreams of world domination, liked to drive Carter absolutely crazy, and had an ego the size of a small country!

So what if the guy was attractive? So what if he made it painfully obvious that he worked out? So what if his voice was so sexy it sometimes forced Jack to go home and take a cold shower? So what if when Nathan stared at him Carter got the feeling he was staring directly into his soul and seemed to be able to melt his insides almost immediately? So what if he had a smile that could light up anything from a simple room to an entire auditorium? And so what if he was exactly the kind of person Jack could see spending the rest of his life fighting and loving….

Carter stared out the wind shield of his car, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. The stars were out and it was surprisingly beautiful. Taking a deep breath he got out of his car, suddenly realizing he didn't have a leg to stand on. Maybe he was making a giant mistake ten times worse then the one he made with Ben, but that didn't matter, because he had to know either way. He had to take a chance. He had to get his father's voice out of his head and listen to the words he'd been suppressing since the day he met Nathan Stark… it was all or nothing. He wasn't sure if it was going to be a strike or a home run, but he wasn't going home tonight until he found out for sure. "This must be what a heart attack feels like," he mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes as he walked through the GD door.

* * *

It was getting late and they were finally on their last report when Nathan heard the knock on his office door. Allison looked up from her own work, obviously worried it was Thorne ready to give her more 'homework' to keep them up for another week. "Come in," he called out anyway, only to be shocked at the sight of Jack Carter coming to see him. He wasn't in his usual Sheriff uniform, but instead was dressed in jeans and a nice form fitting blue shirt. Stark couldn't help but notice the outline of muscles under the thin shirt and he immediately forced himself to look away. "Sheriff Carter, isn't this a surprise," he spoke, putting on his mask of indifference. Until he was sure what he planned to do about his feelings for Carter, he wasn't about to give anything away.

Jack frowned, walking into the office. "Yeah… uh Allison, mind giving me a minute with Mr. Sunshine here?" he asked, his voice soft despite the sarcasm.

Allison nodded, giving Stark a gentle smile before she grabbed her things and left the office. Nathan shifted awkwardly in his chair, not quite sure what to expect. Once Ally left Jack closed the door and sat down in the chair his ex-wife had just vacated. "So Carter, what brings you by?" he finally asked, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating.

Jack rolled his eyes, suddenly looking very frustrated. "Okay seriously, Stark, for once can you cut the crap? I came here to have a serious conversation and I really don't need the sarcasm."

Nathan cocked his head, surprised. Carter obviously wasn't in the mood to play one of their usual games, but Stark really wasn't sure if that was good thing or not. "What do you need, Carter?" he finally asked, folding his arms as he stared back at Jack.

He seemed to be just as uncomfortable as Nathan felt. Jack opened his mouth to speak before shutting it once more, looking away.

"Good talk," Nathan muttered, unable to help himself. "Glad we did that…."

Jack groaned in annoyance. "You just can't go five seconds can you?" he asked, getting out of the chair and walking around the desk. Before Nathan could answer Jack had bent down in front of his chair. Jack's hands grabbed Stark's head, keeping it in place and kissed him hard on the lips. Before Stark could respond Carter pulled away. "Well that certainly shut you up," he told him, clearing his throat.

Suddenly it was Nathan who opened his mouth to speak only to close it seconds later. What could he possibly say to that?

Carter looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. "I'm not good at this, Stark. I never have been. I don't talk about my feelings. Hell, I don't think I'd know where to begin… except to say… sometimes you may be a serious pain in the ass, and most of the time you drive me absolutely crazy, but somehow… for some reason that I just don't get… I want you."

Nathan was out of his chair almost the second he finished, and before Jack could react he was kissing Carter just as hard as Carter had kissed him. Nathan kept him up against the way, his hands moving to hold his head in place as their mouths opened to each other and they immediately began to explore. Tongues battled for dominance, their bodies flush against each other and Stark wasn't sure he ever wanted it to end. When he felt Jack's hands wrap around his waste, pulling Nathan further against him he couldn't help but moan. Suddenly not even the need for air seemed enough reason to end their kiss. For once in his life Nathan stopped thinking, and started doing. Finally Jack was the one that pulled away, panting after going so long without oxygen. "All you had to do was ask, Carter."

Carter smiled. "I think you can call me Jack now, Nathan."

Stark smiled back. "I'll think about it," was all he said before capturing Jack's lips in another heated kiss. Maybe getting Jack Carter wasn't going to be so hard after all….

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Past

By Andie O'Neill

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Nathan/Jack, Jack/OC

Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!

A/N: You will finally learn what went on between Ben and Jack… and you'll be getting an even bigger surprise! Hopefully you like it! :D

* * *

Part Seven

They'd been crammed into the small room for over an hour when they finally saw Jack Carter walk into Nathan's office. The small space, provided by Douglas Fargo worked well enough, but there wasn't much breathing room. Fargo grabbed a generous amount of popcorn, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Okay guys, this is it," said Ben, leaning forward in his chair. Jo moved for a closer look while Vince held his breath. "Ten bucks says they kiss."

"Oh please, it's Sheriff Carter. We'd probably be lucky just to see them shake hands," muttered Vincent in annoyance.

"I just talked to Zoe and she seems to think he'll do it," fought Jo Lupo.

"Shhh! Allison just left!" said Fargo in annoyance.

"It's not like there's any sound, Fargo," muttered Mitchell, shaking his head in amusement. He couldn't help but laugh as the group moved forward, their eyes glued to the small screen as if they were watching some great romance movie. Ben looked back at the screen, watching Jack's movements, detecting the awkwardness.

Carter opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again, and Vincent immediately huffed in frustration. "He is such a chicken!"

Ben could see Stark say something, and knew by the look Carter shot him that it had probably been some sarcastic jibe. Ben was really starting to wonder if Nathan kept some book in his pocket just full of them to be used just to get a rise out of Jack. _'Sarcasm 101.'_ Ben wouldn't be surprised. Jack stood up seconds later and Mitchell feared he was going to leave, but instead he walked around the table… and kissed the daylights out of Stark.

"I knew it!" shouted Jo in triumph.

Fargo just smiled a handful of popcorn in hand. "This is better than American Idol!"

"I believe that's ten bucks you owe me, Vince," Mitchell told the chief with his usual smug grin. He'd never been more proud of his oldest friend. "Atta boy, Carter," he whispered to the screen while Vince grumbled, going through his wallet.

"How do you think Stark's going to take that little surprise?" questioned Fargo, looking over at Jo who was invading his space so she could get a better view of the screen.

"Eyes front, four eyes," muttered Jo in annoyance. "It looks like Jack's finally talking to him. Doctor Stark looks absolutely stunned."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Not for long… just give him a minute," he told them, remembering his conversation with the scientist. Nathan had never believed it possible that Jack could return his affections. He'd confessed that it was part of the reason he enjoyed fighting with Carter so much. Ben couldn't help but agree. It was rather fun fighting with Jack….

Vince handed him the ten dollar bill with a sigh. "At least the Sheriff finally did something about all that sexual tension!"

"It's not over yet," said Fargo with a raised eyebrow. Carter had stopped talking and was staring at Nathan. "I so wouldn't want to be the Sheriff right now."

Mitchell stifled a chuckle. "Lady and Gentlemen… prepare for fireworks," Ben assured him just as Nathan got up from his chair, trapping Carter between him and the wall only to slam his lips against Jack's in a passionate kiss.

"Oh my god!" shouted Vincent.

"You mean it actually worked?" questioned Jo in complete shock.

"Am I good or what?" said Mitchell with a sigh. When Jack wrapped his arms around Stark, Ben immediately knew the show was over. "Okay guys, how about we head back to Café Diem and have ourselves a drink?"

"Oh come on! It's not over yet!" protested Fargo with a mouthful of popcorn as he looked over at the others.

"Uh Fargo… I don't think that's such a good idea," warned Jo suddenly blushing.

Douglas Fargo frowned, looking over at Jo. "Why not?"

Ben looked back at the screen, clearing his throat as the room suddenly warmed up a few degrees. "Go ahead, but somehow I doubt you'll ever be able to look either of them in the eye again if you stay and watch," he told the younger man, patting his shoulder and pointing to the screen.

Fargo looked back at the screen and blushed. "Uh… yeah… Café Diem it is!" he agreed, tugging on his collar as he disabled the feed.

Ben laughed all the way out the door. "I guess over two years of sexual tension was more than enough…" he heard Vince say in a high pitched tone just before the door closed behind him. That sent Mitchell shaking in laughter as he imagined a red faced Fargo and a completely flushed Lupo.

"I love this town…."

* * *

It wasn't until early the next morning that Jack Carter returned to the house only to find Ben talking with Zoe at the kitchen table. He'd heard their laughter almost the moment he walked in. "… don't think any of them actually believed it would work, except for maybe Jo."

"Yes well, having you around certainly upped the odds," Zoe told him with a wide grin.

Ben simply shrugged. "Must be all those damn romantic comedies."

Again the two laughed until they realized they were being watched. Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know. He was tired and sore, though he could at least admit, if just to himself, he didn't mind being either after the night he'd just had. He was just thankful Jo had agreed to give him the day off, though he'd been a little surprised at how easily she'd let him off.

"Well good morning… rough night?" Ben asked with a smug smile, folding his arms.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You could say that." It was only then that he realized he was supposed to be mad at Mitchell still, after their explosive fight. Yet somehow he was too tired to even look annoyed.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, matching Ben's smile with one of her own. "You and Stark have a good talk?" she asked, refusing to beat around the bush.

Carter blushed as memories of his night at Global entered into his mind. "We uh… worked things out… if that's what you mean."

"And?" she pressed, not backing off. Somehow he didn't expect her to.

Jack groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "And… he's coming over Tuesday night for dinner. Plan on spending the night at Pilar's," he told her awkwardly, walking up the steps.

He could hear Ben and Zoe laughing all the way to his room just before he slammed his door and collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

"Where's Zoe?"

Ben looked up from the photo album he'd been looking through, jumping in surprise as he hadn't heard Carter coming down the steps. Jack had almost slept the entire day, Ben realized as he checked his watch to see it was almost seven o'clock. "Lucas dropped by to pick her up… something about dinner at Café Diem."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?!" Jack asked angrily from behind the couch, suddenly looking tense.

"Why would I need to?" Mitchell shot back in confusion.

"So I could tell her 'no'!" Jack told him with a scowl.

"Relax Jack… you should have seen the look on that kid's face when Zoe told him all about her future step father… put the fear of God right in him! I mean Jesus, I knew the guy was big stuff, but I never would have expected there were people out there actually afraid of the guy… except for maybe Fargo," he joked with a sly grin. "I think that revelation alone will keep her obstinate for a least a couple more years," Ben added chuckling as he remembered Lucas' expression. Zoe had practically been forced to drag the poor boy out of the house for their dinner date.

Jack walked around the couch to sit next to Ben, sighing. "You're never going to let this go are you?"

Mitchell shrugged, turning to another page in the photo album. He scanned the page noticing the familiar faces of Abby and a much younger Zoe. "Knowing me? Probably not. If it makes you feel any better… there is the fact that I'm leaving for LA in two days," he offered in a voice made to be as nonchalant as possible. For all Ben's flaws… he knew his worst was his unexplainable need to seem in control… especially around his friends.

"What?" Carter questioned, his voice filled with surprise. "You're leaving?"

Ben turned the page once more, pausing as he saw a picture of him and Jack. Jack's left arm was wrapped around Ben's shoulder, their smiles wide as they posed for the camera. Mitchell couldn't remember who'd taken the picture, but he did remember the day it was taken… months after Carter's and Abby separated. Ben had only wanted to distract a friend from his troubles, and show him a good time. The day had gone so well… until he decided to screw everything up that night. "The week's almost up, Jack."

Jack frowned, looking down at the picture.

"Can't believe you kept this," Ben finally said, pulling out the picture.

Carter's eyes never left the picture and Mitchell knew his mind was traveling back to that night… their only night together. "Seems like ages ago now. I was still trying to work things out with Abby…."

"I should have been a better friend to you, Jack. Instead I let my feelings get in the way. I took advantage of you," Ben told him sadly. He'd been in love with Jack once… for years. When Carter had announced that he and Abby had finally split, instead of being a friend Ben had let his feelings get in the way and he'd paid dearly for it. Jack had been upset. He'd needed a shoulder to cry on. In the end they'd ended up sleeping together, and their friendship had been shattered. Harsh words had been thrown around that neither had meant, but had hurt nonetheless. Jack Carter had always been a good friend to Ben, even after he'd learned the fellow Marshall was gay. Some of the others hadn't been quite as comfortable, but it hadn't mattered as long as Carter had had his back. Ben had put in his transfer the next day and taken the rest of the week off. He hadn't had the guts to face Jack again until his visit to Eureka years later. "I'm so sorry."

"Forget it, Ben. We can't live in the past. We can only live in the now… and right now you and I are going to be okay," Jack assured him with a faint smile.

Ben smiled, knowing it was time to tell Carter the truth about his visit to Eureka. The entire week he'd been so focused on Carter's relationship with Stark, he'd completely ignored the whole reason he'd driven so far just to see his old friend. Of course he'd wanted to patch things up with Jack. He hadn't been lying when he'd talked about his regrets, and wanting to get rid of a few before the next time he got himself shot. He'd come to Eureka to work things out, and hopefully revive the relationship they'd had... before Ben had decided to screw things up. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Jack."

Carter frowned once more, suddenly looking worried. "What are you talking about?"

Mitchell sighed, closing the photo album and looked back at Jack. "I'm uh…ahem… I'm kinda getting married," he confessed, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for Jack's reaction.

"You're what?!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "What are you deaf?! I'm getting married, old man! His name is Kyle Harrison. He's a computer programmer… one of the best."

Mitchell couldn't help but laugh as he saw the dumbfounded expression on Sheriff Carter's face. The guy was completely speechless. "That's… I mean that's… wow! God Ben! That's fantastic!" Carter finally managed. When he saw the guilty look on Ben's face he immediately glared at him. "Okay… spill!"

Ben groaned. "Three weeks ago a guy came looking for Kyle… he offered him a job in this quaint little town called Eureka… a place Abby had mentioned as being where you were currently residing. Kyle wanted to take the position, but I knew he wouldn't unless I worked things out with you first. And here I am," he finally told him, and watched as once again Carter looked positively shocked.

"You're moving to Eureka?!" he shouted.

Mitchell winced, not quite sure how Jack would take the news. "Possibly…."

Jack's confused expression soon melted away, replaced by a giant ass grin. "Why the _**hell**_ didn't you tell me?!" Before Ben could defend himself, his oldest friend pulled him in a strong bear hug, laughing all the while.

As hard as he tried, Ben just couldn't help himself. "Seriously Jack as flattered as I am… I'm already taken," he teased.

Jack immediately pulled away, his glare returning. "You just _had_ to ruin it didn't you?!"

* * *

"Wait a second… just let me get this straight. I was jealous of a guy who was weeks away from his own wedding to a guy I helped hire to work at Global Dynamics?" Stark asked as he sat on the floor, his back resting against the couch. Jack sat in between his legs, his own back pressed against Stark's chest as he enjoyed the warmth of being in Nathan's arms, while barely watching a college football game. Ben was spending his last night in Eureka at Café Diem going over wedding ideas with Vince who'd jumped at the chance to help, while also giving Stark and Carter a little time alone. Zoe was busy doing her homework in her room, giving them the privacy they'd both been craving since finally working things out.

"Yeah… that pretty much covers it," Jack agreed, only to pause, turning back to look at the scientist. "Wait… you were jealous?"

Nathan frowned. "Of course not… why would I be?"

Carter couldn't help but smile. "It's okay if you were… I mean he was staying at my house… and then of course we were spending quite a bit of time together-"

"I was _not_ jealous, Jack," Nathan insisted in annoyance.

"It's perfectly fine, Nathan! I mean we all know you were madly in love with me all along. I just feel bad, you know. I would _never_ want to make you feel jealous!" Carter teased.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who barged into my office to play a little tonsil hockey," Stark defended. "You never _did_ tell me what made you decide to finally bite the bullet and tell me how you felt-"

"Oh for God's sake guys… will you just give it a rest already!" shouted Zoe from upstairs. "I am _**so**_ moving in with Jo if this is what I have to look forward to!"

Jack stifled a chuckle. It served her right as far as Carter was concerned. It hadn't taken long for Jack to learn about Jo and Ben's evil plan to bring him and Stark together, and although he was perfectly happy with the results, it didn't make revenge any less sweet. "Jealous," he muttered, happily.

"Not!" fought Nathan.

"That's it! I'm calling Jo!" Zoe threatened in annoyance.

When he heard Stark let out the sexist laugh he'd ever heard in his life he couldn't help but turn around a little in the larger man's arms and give him a breath-taking kiss. "Oh you so were!"

Nathan huffed in frustration, shutting Jack up the best way he knew how… with another kiss.

To Be Continued

A/N: Wow, last chapter coming up guys! Can't believe how fast I went through this story! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Past

By Andie O'Neill

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Nathan/Jack, Jack/OC

Summary: When a stranger arrives at Eureka looking for Sheriff Jack Carter, secrets about Jack will be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Jack/Nathan Slash!

A/N: The happy conclusion to "Secret Past!" Hope you enjoyed the story! :D Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed this story! I really appreciated the encouragement!

* * *

Part Eight

_**Two Months Later**_

He never should have gotten up in the morning. He should have just stayed in bed and taken a day off. Because no matter how many good things life gave him, it always made up for it later…. Sheriff Jack Carter watched as Kyle Harrison, Ben's husband of a little over a month, stifled a laugh. He had a hand covering his mouth as he tried to hide his grin, but Jack could clearly see it. "I'm going to kill Fargo," he muttered to himself.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone run that fast…" Kyle told him, looking far too amused by the situation.

Jack was just about to threaten him with death when he heard a painfully familiar voice. "Oh my God," gasped Henry as he stood by the door next to Nathan Stark.

Jack groaned, turning around to see Henry with a mixture of shock and amusement on his face. Carter didn't even want to look at Nathan's expression. "Wow Carter… why so blue?" Nathan questioned, looking far too pleased with himself.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh very original… you are _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight," he told Nathan in annoyance.

"It was worth it," Nathan assured him before looking over at Kyle, a question in his eyes.

Kyle's grin returned full force. "Fargo." Nathan nodded immediately in understanding before looking back at Jack whose skin was currently blue.

"Oh yeah, blue is definitely your color, Jack," Stark teased playfully, looking him up and down.

Carter would have loved to punch his soon to be _**ex**_ boyfriend, but he had other things to worry about. "Okay seriously… we need to get Fargo back here so he can fix this now!"

Kyle shrugged. "Carter, the guy bolted out of here in one second flat. If he knew a way to fix it somehow I don't think he would have been running quite so fast," Harrison reasoned.

"Well somebody damn well fix it!" When Carter saw the mischief in Kyle's eyes he had to force himself not to growl angrily at the man. "And I swear to god if you tell Ben about this-"

"Tell me about what?" questioned a new voice, and once again Jack was groaning as Benjamin came walking through the door with two Vinspressos in hand. He froze the moment he saw Jack. "Oh my god! Uh Jack… bad day?" he questioned, grinning from ear to ear. "What'd you eat a smurf or something?"

Kyle finally let out a chuckle. "You know Benny… I think I finally figured out why you love it here so much!"

Jack glowered. Fargo was gonna be a dead man….

* * *

After nearly an hour of searching they finally managed to bring Fargo back to work on fixing the problem. In that time Nathan had called Jo Lupo to tell her all about why Sheriff Carter was going to be indisposed for the rest of the day… Nathan was sure he'd never heard her laugh quite so hard. As amusing as the situation was, Stark knew Carter was about to snap, and had led him to GD's infirmary to get checked out just in case there were side effects. He'd also taken the liberty of calling Eva and Allison to let them know he'd be staying with Jack until he'd been returned to his normal color. Nathan smiled, folding his arms as he watched Jack pace. "Fargo will figure something out, Jack," he assured him, hoping to calm the man down.

Carter sighed, sitting back on the bed. "Shouldn't you be with him doing something useful? I mean you are the resident genius around here…."

Nathan rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair to stand in between Jack's legs. "I'm too busy taking care of you. Besides, I already gave Fargo one of my best 'fix it or die' speeches. I'd probably just slow him down. Sometimes it pays having him absolutely terrified of me," he told Jack before giving him a brief kiss. "Now stop worrying."

Jack moaned, dropping his head in his hands. "I'm going to be blue for the rest of my life…."

Stark grinned. "Well, if it makes you feel any better blue or not… I still think you're hot. Blue just happens to be my favorite color," he teased.

Jack looked back up at him, giving Nathan his best threatening stare. Stark wasn't fazed. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" he asked despite knowing the answer. Some things never changed… even if they were sleeping together.

Nathan shrugged, before giving Jack his best sexy smirk. He only used it when trying to charm himself out of trouble. "Oh yeah," he admitted, not even having the decency to look guilty as he moved in close and captured Jack's lips in yet another kiss, deepening it.

"You know I think I liked it better when you two were at each other's throats," Allison spoke from behind Nathan, and Stark immediately moved away in surprise.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his ex-wife. Excluding Zoe, Allison seemed to walk in on their private moments the most. Although she'd been very happy for them when Nathan had told her months earlier that he and Jack had finally begun a relationship, he also knew how weird it was for her to watch the two men that had spent so much time trying to chase her making out with each other almost every chance they got. It was painfully ironic. "So what's the verdict, Ally? Is he gonna live?" Nathan asked.

Allison looked at Jack, unable to stop the small giggle that escaped before clearing her throat. "He's fine… no side effects, other than being blue of course. Fargo's still working on a way to fix the problem, but last I spoke to him he said he was close so hopefully Carter won't be blue for too much longer."

"Thanks Allison," Jack said, though Nathan could his lover's frustration in the words.

Although Stark wasn't quite ready to admit it just yet, as amusing as it was to see his boyfriend turned blue, he had been worried for Jack. Carter tended to attract trouble everywhere he went. Nathan understood it came with the badge, but it was never easy to watch the man he'd been slowly falling for risk his life on a daily basis. "Thanks Ally," he spoke softly, hoping his eyes would convey just how grateful he was to have Allison.

"Don't mention it." Allison nodded her understanding, giving Nathan a warm smile and then left them alone once more.

"Now where were we?" Nathan asked, turning back to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I was contemplating ways of how best to kill Fargo while you keep adding on more days you'll be spending on the couch."

Stark raised an eyebrow. It was obvious his charm wasn't winning Carter over just yet. "You know I could sleep at my own place… at least there I can sleep on a bed."

Jack just folded his arms, suddenly looking more confident. "You could… but we both know you won't."

"And why's that?"

Jack pulled him into a searing kiss, making Nathan gasp as he felt the kiss deepen almost immediately. He felt almost dizzy by the time Carter pulled away. "Because… Zoe's spending the night at Pilar's tonight," he whispered in Nathan's ear before jumping off the bed and walking out of the room.

Nathan smiled, shivering just a bit before he followed Jack. "God Bless Benjamin Mitchell…" he muttered to himself as he thought about how much the man had helped bring them both together. If the night went half as well as Stark expected, he was so sending Ben another fruit basket.

* * *

"**_SUPRISE_**!" Benjamin jumped back as he looked around Café Diem in a state of shock. What looked like half the town had found a way of cramming themselves into Vince's establishment. Once the shock wore off he looked over at his husband who looked quite pleased. "You did this?"

Kyle shook his head, nodding over at Sheriff Carter who'd finally been returned to his natural color… and just in time it seemed. "He was in Fargo's lab trying to get some stuff together for the surprise party when he got zapped with the blue ink Fargo was using to make your banner," he explained.

He didn't know what to say. In fact all he could do was smile as he walked over to the crowd that greeted him, congratulating him on turning thirty-nine. He hadn't really expected anyone to know since he'd only moved to Eureka over a month ago with Kyle, but somehow Carter had gotten the party together, though Ben wasn't sure how he'd remembered. Jack Carter had never remembered a birthday in his life, and that had sometimes including his own. It took him a moment to realize he'd told Jack inadvertantly about his birthday months ago at Cafe Diem while talking to Allison Blake, and he couldn't help but shake his head in amazement.

"Happy birthday, honey," Kyle spoke, giving him a brief kiss before greeting a few scientists from his department.

Ben took in a deep breath, watching the party kick into gear. "Thirty-nine… pretty soon you'll be forty. Now isn't that a fun thought?"

Benjamin turned around to see Jack Carter standing behind him with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah well, I got a whole year to get used to the idea. So… I see Fargo figured something out."

Jack looked down at himself as he stood in some slightly torn jeans and a dark gray shirt. "Scientists… I asked the guy for a friggin' banner and he just couldn't help himself," Carter muttered in annoyance.

"Guess it's just another thing to get used to around here." Benjamin had never had an interest in science. In school the only subject he'd ever really been awake for was Art. Painting had been his passion almost from day one, though he'd never had much time to pursue a career being that his father had been a US Marshall, and his grandfather… and his father after that. Art had never fit into that family tradition, and it'd been hell enough just getting his family to accept that he was gay. After quitting he'd finally had the time to do what made him happy… which was painting. "They're not so bad though…."

Ben could see Jack look over at Nathan who was talking with Zoe. Stark was laughing at something Zoe had said, his eyes bright, and Ben was sure not many had ever seen him look so happy. When he looked back at Carter he had a secret smile on his face... and suddenly Benjamin knew he'd done something pretty amazing the day he'd decided to bring those two together. "No… not at all," Jack agreed.

"So… not the spawn of Satan?" he questioned with a sly grin.

Carter laughed, glancing at Ben. "Oh no… he's still the spawn of the Devil, but he's _my_ spawn of the Devil."

Benjamin snorted. Some things never changed. "Thanks Jack… for all this."

"It was the least I could do considering… Jo told me _**all**_ about your little matchmaking skills," Carter told him, his eyes narrowing.

Ben grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What are friends for?"

Jack rolled his eyes, giving him a nod of acceptance. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Jack."

He watched the Sheriff take a few steps before turning back around. "Oh and Ben?" Ben quirked an eyebrow. "If you ever do that to me again… I swear to god there will be no where on this planet you can hide. I was, after all, a US Marshall."

Benjamin laughed. "Don't worry, Jack, I remember! Somehow I don't think I'll need to pull out my matchmaking skills again though… got a good feeling about this one."

"Me too," Jack agreed.

Ben again looked over at Nathan. It hadn't been easy bringing Carter and Stark together, but he couldn't be more proud with the way things had turned out. Not only had he gained back a friend, but he'd also started a relationship sure to last a lifetime. Ben had already taken the leap and walked down the isle, and he had no doubt Jack wouldn't be that far behind him. Either way… life in Eureka seemed like quite an adventure, and Benjamin Mitchell was looking forward to every minute. With a wide grin he watched Jack walk over to Nathan, giving him a long drawn out kiss. He could hear Zoe's groan from all the way on the other side of the room and immediately laughed. "Gotta love this town," he whispered to himself before going off in the crowd. He had some partying to do!

The End


End file.
